


Slipping through the cracks

by Ihavealotoffandomsilove



Series: Billdip Songfics [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Umm kinda dark.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffandomsilove/pseuds/Ihavealotoffandomsilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm~ falling in the black<br/>Slipping through the cracks<br/>Falling to the depths<br/>Will I ever go back<br/>Dreaming of the way it used to be<br/>~ Skillet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping through the cracks

**Author's Note:**

> Me~Hi my peeps! Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Bill~ Welp looks like your still talking to yourself.
> 
> Me~-_- I don't give a crud anymore Cipher now shut up and eat your takis. 
> 
> Bill~ but I do-
> 
> ( takis get thrown at him some hitting his eye)
> 
> Bill~ My eye! It burns! It's too spicy!! 
> 
> Me~ hehe. :)

_'Tonight I'm so alone_

_This sorrow takes ahold_

_Don't leave me your so cold_

_Never wanna be so cold'_

Dipper gasped as he thrusted into the air trying to get the much needed friction for release. Bill chuckled lowly, pleased with his reactions so far. 

_'Your touch used to be so kind_

_Your touch used to give me life_

_I've wasted all this time_

_I've wasted so much time!'_

Ddipper gasped in pained pleasure as Bill slowly cut his image into his chest. It was a light cut, but it was deep enough to scare for life, a reminder that he was always his. No way to escape. 

_'Don't leave me alone!_

_Cause I barely see at all_

_Don't leave me alo~ne!_

_Cause I'm~'_

Bill sucked and licked up the blood off of his chest, making pained pleasured moans. He tried to grasp the bedsheets but Bill has his hands and legs tied to the bedposts so he wouldn't struggle much when he stared the carving. 

_'Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be'_

Bill used to be so much nicer and easier on him. It used to be perfectly vanilla and cuddles. He missed those moments, cause the moment he gave himself over to Bill, they were gone. He should have known that it wouldn't last forever. 

Bill was, and always will be a demon. No matter what form he took, he could never change his nature of destruction and chaos. 

_'Can you hear me?_

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths will I ever go back?_

_Falling inside_

_Falling inside the black_

When Bill was finally done and satisfied with how Dipper looked, panting, and red from the blood and arousal, he started to untie Dipper from the silk ropes. 

_'You were my source of strength_ _  
_

_I've traded everything_ _  
_

_That I love for this one thing_

_(Stranded in the offering)  
_

_Don't leave me here like this  
_

_Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
_

_And now I wish for you my desire!'_

 Dipper moaned as he felt fingers slide into him, preparing him for what came next. Bill would always be his desire, no matter if he wouldn't always be his, in Dippers mind, Bill would always be his and his alone. After all who wanted a broken and abused toy?

 ' _Don't leave me alone_

_Cause I barely see at all_

_Don't leave me alone~_

_I'm~_

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks'_

 

DIpper moaned as he was finally filled. Drunk on the feeling. He heard Bill chuckle as he thrusted harder, eager to bring this to an end. Not wanting to spend more time then he had too. 

_'Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths_

_Will I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be_

_Can you here me?_

_Falling in the black'_

Ddipper cried as he came, splattering on their chests which made a mess he would clean up later. 

_'Falling in the black~_

_Black~_

_Black~_

_Black~_

_Slipping through the cracks~_

_Cracks~_

_Cracks~_

_Cracks~_

 Bill grunted as he came within Dipper. Looking down he grimaced at the cum spattered on his chest. Grabbing a napkin, he cleaned himself up. Grabbing his clothes, he got dressed and left Dipper to clean up.

_'Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling in the depth can I ever come back_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be_

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling inside~'_

 Dipper curled up in a ball as he cried, never had Bill actually stayed afterwards after this had begun. He missed when Bill actually cared for him, now all he is to him is a broken toy that he can play with forever. He was truely broken now. 

_'The black~.'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I kinda lied last chapter. This was supposed to be fluff, but I heard this song and I had HAD to write it down and post it. So sorry!! I'll try and find some inspirational love songs! Also the song is Falling inside the Black by Skillet!^_^ Here's the link to the song:   
> http://youtu.be/FO3yXqhTs0I


End file.
